Leave Out All The Rest
by NoOneToWorryAbout
Summary: Cynder has a nightmare and fears that no one cares for her, aside from Spyro, and that they will only remember her as the monster she was in the past. My first song-fic. Song used: "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park.


**Hey there! **

**Before you all get to reading, I just need to let you know that this is my first song-fic so if it sucks, let me know what I need to do to make it better. I was typing up my next chapter in The next Generation when I heard "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park (all rights to the song goes to them). So thanks goes to them for inspiring.**

**Though there will be a small part of my other fanfic present here, this fic has NOTHING to do with it.**

**I only own those that are listed on my profile. Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

Leave Out All the Rest

It was another night in the Dragon Temple and Spyro and Cynder were fast asleep. They had become mates not too long ago and they slept in the same room, not only because they were mates, but also because they hated it when the other was not with them. This night however was one that Cynder would never forget.

- - - - - - - -

"Wh-where am I?" Cynder asked, mostly to herself. She looked around and found herself in the middle of Warfang, the dragon city. "How in the realms did I end up here?"

"Cynder!" she heard someone calling from behind her. She recognized the voice immediately it was Spyro's. "Cynder where are you?!" he called again. Cynder could tell there was fear in his voice.

She began to run in the direction of his voice. "Spyro! I'm here!" she called back to him, hoping that he could here her. She continued to run through the city and stopped when she finally spotted her purple dragon. "Spyro! What's wrong?" she slowly walked up to him. To her surprise, Spyro continued to look around frantically, as if he hadn't seen or heard her.

"Cynder! Where are you?!"

"Spyro!" she yelled, "I'm right here!" she stepped in front of him and brought her paws up to grab his face. She yelped in surprise as her paws went right through the purple dragon and she fell forward. Cynder quickly got up and realized that Spyro had not seen her because he _couldn't _see her. Still in shock, she decided to follow him around.

Spyro continued to look frantically around the city for his mate. He would ask someone every now and then if they have seen her, but they only ignored him, they didn't seem to care that she was missing. This hurt her deeply and she began to cry. "Is this truly how others feel about me… they don't care?"

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

- - - - - - - -

Cynder gasped and bolted upright. She was breathing hard as she looked around at her surroundings. She was back at the Dragon Temple, in her bed with Spyro softly snoring next to her. She breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank the ancestors it was only a dream…" Her mind went back to her dream, the images of a scared, worried, and lonely Spyro, of all the dragons that ignored his begging and pleading. She then began to cry, she couldn't help herself, but she didn't feel like stopping.

Her sobbing brought Spyro away from his slumber. He yawned and laid his eyes on a crying Cynder. "Cynder!" he said, worry filling his entire being. "Cynder, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh Spyro!" she said as she pressed her face against his strong chest.

The purple dragon began to stroke the back of her neck gently, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Cyn… I'm here… it was only a dream."

"B-but Spyro… it was so real!" she sobbed. She went on to explain her dream to him, though it was difficult to do so through her tears of sorrow.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

"Oh my Cynder…" cooed Spyro, "It's okay… that's not going to happen. Calm down my love…"

"Spyro," Cynder said, looking up at his face, "promise me… just one thing."

"Anything Cynder."

"When my time to go comes, please don't remember me for all of the pain and suffering I've caused… forget about those. Please, help me make some new memories for others to remember me by… not for what I've done… but for who I am…"

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

"Please Spyro," she continued, her voice begging him, "don't hate me… remember me always… when you feel alone, remember me. Forget about everything else… especially those horrible times when I was evil…"

Spyro looked into the eyes of his mate. He felt like crying as well. He had never known that she felt this way. "Cynder, nothing, not even Malefor himself could ever make me forget you or remember you only for your past. Back then wasn't your fault, you were under the Dark Master's control. I promise you Cynder, with all my being, I will always remember you for the loving and caring dragoness that I am lucky to have as a mate." He smiled and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest._

Cynder smiled back at him. "Thank you," was all she could say. Spyro brought his wings around her and held her tight, comforting her even further.

- - - - - - - -

Many years have passed since that night and now, Spyro and Cynder were the proud parents of a very beautiful daughter named Synthie. Their daughter was considered old enough to be on her own and she gave her parents a farewell embrace. "I'll miss you both… so much."

"And we'll miss you," responded the purple father. "Just remember, just because you are on your own doesn't mean that we won't be there when you need us. If anything happens, don't be afraid to come back here to talk to us. Okay?"

Synthie nodded and was then nuzzled gently on the cheek by her mother. "Please be safe my little one."

"I will mom… and I'm not so little anymore…"

Cynder chuckled, "I know, but no matter how big or how old you get, you'll always be my little one." Synthie nodded and took flight. She flew off into the distance, beginning the journey of her own life. Her figure slowly became smaller and smaller until it vanished from sight all together.

Spyro and Cynder sighed and began to walk back into the temple. The sun was almost set and they decided to turn in early that night. As they slept, Cynder was tossing and turning in her sleep. Suddenly, she sat straight up, sweat covering her face. _It was that dream again, _she thought to herself. She sat there in silence for a few moments, deep in thought.

While it's true that she had proved herself to be good many times over the years and she made friends with many dragons, some others still didn't trust her. They would always make comments about her, some even went as far as to say that she was only acting good to catch them all off-guard and strike when the time was right. She would always put out a tough exterior so she would not worry Spyro too much, but inside, she felt like she was dying from all of the accusations. _I know I'm not perfect, _she thought to herself, _but neither are any of them… so why do they hate me so?_ She began to sob, her tears falling onto the bed.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shed but I'm me_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

Her sobbing had woken up Spyro and he was looking up at her with saddened eyes, he knew why she was crying. "Cynder…" he said softly, "you had that dream again… didn't you?" The black dragoness could only nod in response. Spyro sat up and wrapped his wings around her, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. At the same time, he intertwined his tail with hers, trying to increase the comfort.

"Spyro please…" she sobbed, "promise me again… promise me you'll forget the evil I've done and keep me in your heart when I'm gone."

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

"I promise Cynder," the purple dragon cooed softly, "you'll always be in my heart. If I ever start to feel lonely, your kindness and love will always fill it." He kissed her brow as she continued to cry into his shoulder, her warm tears landing on his scales.

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

After a few moments, Cynder finally calmed herself enough to look at Spyro's face. She smiled at him, _It seems I can forget about my pain now… though I can never be as strong as you… I know you'll be there when I need you… Thank you Spyro._ She said in her mind. "I love you so much," she said out loud.

"And I love you too… now and forever."

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else _

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

- - - - - - - -

Many more years come to pass. Spyro and Cynder are now very old dragons. They still reside within the Dragon Temple and Cynder is laying in bed with Spyro standing next to the bed. Surrounding them both were many other dragons, including their daughter Synthie, their two best friends Flame and Ember, and many other friends the couple had made over their lifetimes.

This is a sad day for all of them. Cynder has been battling an unknown illness for a couple of years now, and her old body became very weak. The medical dragons that had examined her did not expect her to live after this day. Spyro felt his whole world shatter. He couldn't imagine a life without Cynder, but he knew that it was inevitable. He wanted to break down and cry, he wouldn't have cared who watched, but he had to remain strong for Cynder's sake. "Hey Cynder…" he whispered softly.

Cynder slowly looked up at him, she was so weak. "Hey Spyro." She smiled at him. She looked into his eyes. One look told her everything and she sighed, "Spyro, I'm not going to live to see tomorrow… am I?"

When he heard those words, Spyro's face cringed, trying to hold back the tears. "No…" was all he could say before his tears began to flow down his face.

Cynder brought her paw up to his cheek, causing him to bring his own paw up to hold hers in place. "Don't be sad my love," Cynder said weakly, "you've given a wonderful life. We lived it to the fullest and we made many friends." She turned her head to look at all of the friends that have gathered in her room. She smiled because they all cared for her. "Everyone, thank you for being such good friends. You were always there to help us. I just have one more favor for you all… Spyro has made this promise to me before, but now I want you all to promise the same. Promise that you will remember me, not for my evil past, but for the dragoness you've all come to know and love."

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

"Also," she continued, "don't hate me for my past… as Spyro has told me many times before, I was controlled by Malefor. Please, try not to miss me… but if you do find yourselves missing me, please keep your memories of me and let them give you the strength to move on."

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Every dragon in the room nodded their heads, promising her. Cynder's smile widened, "Thank you all…" She suddenly felt so light, the burden her fears had placed on her had finally been lifted. "I love you all…" she said as her last breath escaped her. Her chest had stopped rising, her heartbeat could no longer be heard… she was gone.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else _

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

All of the dragons in the room let out a cry of sorrow over the loss of their dear friend, caring mother, loving mate. Everyone had tears flowing down their faces, but none had more tears than Spyro. The purple dragon brought his muzzle down and placed one final kiss on her delicate cheek.

"Good bye… my love."

- - - - - - - -

**And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this… it's my first song-fic/one shot so if you have any tips on how I can make it better, please feel free to say so.**

**Once again, the song "Leave Out All The Rest" belongs to Linkin Park.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
